User talk:Bobo590/thehelpstore
Place your orders here. Please click "leave a new message", not "edit this page". Have fun! 17:54, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Templates and other shortcuts. Here are some quick shortcuts for my helpers. The first part is what it looks like, the second part is the code. Please copy and paste the code. " Thank you for your order! If you are happy with this store, please sign under the "Feedback" section on the store. Thank You! " = Done! = Done! User has cancelled order. = User has cancelled order. Order I'd like 50 clicks on my galactic sticker module. My mln username is . Thanks! 00:31, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Clicked. Please click anywhere on my page. 13:40, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I clicked 2 times on your elemental water module, 2 on your elemental fire module, 3 on your pet panther, 2 on your pet bat, 1 on your Friendly Felix's Concert Arcade Game, and 10 and your alto ego module. 16:19, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your order! 03:04, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Done! Order I'd like 50 clicks on my Galactic Sticker Module. My mln username is . Thanks! 20:08, October 8, 2010 (UTC) You are ordering a lot of these. Tell you what. I click 90 times, and you click 20 times, but please can we do a BCD? I need nebs. THANKS! 20:21, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I will pay 35 clicks for this. As for the BCD, I might, but I am normally only on MLN Friday-Sunday. 17:00, October 9, 2010 (UTC) So which is it? 01:01, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I can do a BCD next weekend. As for the clicks, where should I click? 21:29, October 10, 2010 (UTC) So? Is it a deal? 00:38, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ARGH! School is killing me! When is the BCD? I will click 50 times. PLEASE click on my lightworm mod. Thanks and sorry for the delay, 01:16, October 16, 2010 (UTC) How about Saturday-Sunday? Should I block all my friends and networkers or you block your friends and let me send the nebs I get? 04:35, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I don't have a sticker module for rank 9. Sunday will be fine. I will click 90 times. Please click 20 times on my lightworm module. Thanks, 05:00, October 16, 2010 (UTC) CLICKING! Please click. 20:46, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Please block too. 20:46, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Blocked and clicked. 21:39, October 17, 2010 (UTC) done. 22:33, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Done! 5 weeks ! ive wated more than 5 weeks for my order of 30 clicks on my race module !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but clicks having to spen an item cost more, and we will not do a lot of clicks on modules that require the clicker to spend an item. Sorry for the incovenience. 20:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Order I'd like a 50 click deal on my Stardust Factory module. My mln name is Benjamin826. Thanks! ' ' Wanna do another BCD? I click 90 and you click 20? 19:32, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I finished blocking. 20 clicks where? 00:24, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Lightworm. Clicking! 01:23, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Clicked 2 extra. 01:29, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ND Hi I would like a ND. 20 at a time on purple pop. If more clicks click fern how many are left. 19:09, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Kristof? 21:11, October 24, 2010 (UTC) KRISTOF??? 01:24, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I am not kristof. also I want the clicks on my group module but 20 at a time k? 16:05, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Clicks I'd like a 50 click deal on my lightworm. I haven't paid for the last BCD because your lightworm module isn't up. 23:30, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Do you still want this? 23:29, November 8, 2010 (UTC) gray bricks do you do transision pools i know i have to click 3 extra times for every click could you click once every day so i can harvest? thanks STORE (talk) MLN 21:18, November 1, 2010 (UTC) order could i get a 50cwd? the first six days i want all the clicks on my stardust sticker module, and on the 7th day i would like it on my lightworm modules! 16:22, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Do you still want this? 23:29, November 8, 2010 (UTC) no -jsslvR 02:40, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Stunk track rank 2 Can you give me a click on my stunt track rank 2 I will give 4 clicks to you. KRISTOFF?????? 05:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC) NB Can I have a NB deal? Price:15 clicks. Erty49 (talk) 22:39, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Where would you like the 50 clicks? 05:27, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Can You put the clicks on space fuel cell plant galley model?Erty49 (talk) 23:35, January 10, 2011 (UTC) and I click on lightworm model. What is your MLN username? 23:39, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Erty49 (talk) 23:50, January 10, 2011 (UTC) same as MLNW username. Clicked. Done! mln user name: lpchester9 i need 50 clicks 20 to trio module 15 to 2 of my due module's 22:45, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Click my race track rank 3 Can you give my race track rank 3 1 or 2 clicks until you lose tell me how many times you clicked so I can give your page Erty49 (talk) 02:45, January 17, 2011 (UTC) DEM Can I have a NB deal and 50 clicks to my DEM? Erty49 (talk) 03:10, January 19, 2011 (UTC) order can I have the 50 clicks for 20 deal? (plz put them all on plastic pellet mod) 15:16, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Order 1 N.D. please-- 12:28, February 12, 2011 (UTC) May I have 70 lego bricks may i have 70 lego brick i will give you 7 red flowers if you do okay! Andrew3444 (talk) 22:51, February 20, 2011 (UTC)Amw3178, from my lego network Official User and half Networker Millstone Hurling Module I am Luc98lt and want ND on my millstone hirling module, please. P.S. I am italian and I am not good at English. 15:35, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Order I want the 50 clicks for 20 clicks deal. 25 clicks on my water bug and 25 on my golem. mln username is sharkhe. Tell me where to click. 07:30, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Really sorry I'm really sorry guys but due to school, I will not run this store anymore. 18:17, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Luigi6883 needs help. best deal plz missile710 05:16, March 1, 2012 (UTC) NEED CLICKS! Hi, May I please have five clicks on my race track moudle? Oh, I almost forgot! The user name is creepy_crawley Thnx 04:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC)